Fresh New Start
by Klaineisthename
Summary: Artie, Brittany, Tina, Rory, Sam, Blaine, Sugar, and Joe are the only ones left in glee club. Will they be able to get new memebers or are they back at the bottom of the food chain. *Submit Your Own Character! Details Inside*
1. Chapter 1

**I need 6-9 characters! Can you help?**

Age and Grade:

Family:

Personality:

Appearance:

Sexuality:

Clothing style:

Clique:

Past:

secrets:

Possible storyline:

Audition Song:

Other songs 3-5:

Why they joined Glee club:

Anything else:

* * *

**Here is my character for inspiration.**

Name: Amber Borden

Age and Grade: 16 sophomore

Family: A mother 39 and a father deceased by car accident

Personality: Sassy, Mean, and Bitchy

Appearance: Tan with long dark brown hair. Green colored eyes w/ a bright smile.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Clothing style: Cheerios uniform. Hair pulled back into a tight ponytail

Clique: Cheerios

Past: Her early life was her horrible for her. Her father died when she was 10 by getting in a car accident caused by a intoxicate truck driver. Amber's mother blamed her for her fathers death because he was out getting medicine for her cold. Ever since then her mother abused her and Amber never tells anyone.

secrets: An abusive mother, being bisexual

Possible storyline: comes out to the New Directions, Someone notices a bruise from her mother.

Audition Song: Listen by, Beyonce

Other songs 3-5: Mr. know it all by, Kelly Clarkson, call me maybe by, Carly Rae Jepson, Love story by, Taylor Swift.

Why they joined Glee club: As a dare.

Anything else: no :)

* * *

**If you have any questions PM me! The dead line is on June 15, 2012. The first chapter will be held on June 13, 2012. Good Luck**


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen here dork; this school has what you may call 'The Popularity Food chain'. Do you know what that is Irish?"

Rory looked at the tan girl and shook his head. _God this girl reminds me of Santana, _he thought

"You're at the bottom of it. I, being a cheerio, am at the top. Now go run along, and pick some potatoes you fr-"

"Amber leave him alone." A blonde called over.

"Oh look, little Gracie to the rescue. Oh Gracie come, and save me a jock is going to slushy me ah" Amber said mockingly.

Grace walked up to Amber with an icy look in her blue eyes. Amber was taken aback but gave her best 'bitch-please' look.

"Just walk away Amber." Gracie said still staring at Amber.

"What ever Grace, I have to go to Cheerios anyway." Amber turned on her heel and walked down to the gymnasium.

"Ror-" Gracie turned around to see that Rory wasn't there and sighed. _Maybe it wasn't meant to be..._

* * *

"Yo Amber!" Kasey called over.

"Watcha' want?" The cheerio asked.

"I dare you to join the Glee Club." Kasey dared.

"Oh hell no! Even though they won Nationals doesn't mean they'll win again, or be popular in that matter. Haven't you heard of Quinn Fabray?" Kasey shook her head no, "Well, Quinn was HBIC until she joined Glee club where her popularity went down."

Amber walked up to the board in the gymnasium where there was signup sheets. When her eyes landed on Glee club there was a name she wasn't surprised that was up there. **Grace M Underwood.**

Amber eyed the signup sheet, and smiled, "Hey Kacey, I'll join Glee Club. Auditions are after school anyway."

Kacey looked at the tan girl suspiously. But shrugged it off and walked after Amber.

When they got to Chemistry something popped into Amber's mind. _What's my audition song going to be?_

* * *

Tina walked out of her last class and into the auditorium. Today was auditions for New Directions and people actually signed up! Tina sat next to Blaine in front row. Since Finn and Rachel are gone the've volonetteerd to be the co leaders.

Blaine stood up from where he was sitting, "Okay, listen, we have two auditions today from Grace M. Underwood and Amber N. Borden. So let's start with Grace."

A golden blonde walked up on stage wearing a cheerio outfit. She did a huge smile at everyone with bright teeth.

"Hello, I'm Grace Underwood and I'll be auditioning with the song _The way I loved you _By. Taylor Swift."

The blonde gave Brad the sheet music for the song, and took center stage.

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

Gracie ended the song with the same broad smile from the beginning. Tina and Blaine then agreed to the same thing.

"Welcome to the New Directions Grace!" Blaine and Tina cheered.

Everyone else was cheering and hollering for the new member. Grace sat down with everyone in the audience to listen to the next person.

"Amber Borden." Tina called.

_What! _Grace thought. _Didn't she say she hated Glee Club?_

"What's up? I'm Amber and I'm going to audition with the song_ Listen_ by. Beyonce, Hit it."

Listen,  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete

Listen, to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release

Oh,  
The time has come  
For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own..

You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I'd thought had died  
So long ago

Oh I'm screaming out, for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worked  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't...  
If you won't...

LISTENT

o the song here in my heart  
A melody I've started  
But I will complete

Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own..  
My own...

"So am I in or not?" Amber asked annoyed.

"Uh, oh yeah you're in Amber."

Amber walked off the stage, and sat next to Grace. She did her signature Bitch stare and smiled, "Looks like we are going to be 'Glee-mates' Gracie"

* * *

"Did you do it Grace?"

"Of course Coach Roz" Grace said with pride in her voice.

"Great now you need to recruit some people. Like the skanks and the football team." Coach Roz ordered.

"And why would I do that?" The blonde asked shocked.

"Because we need more people on our side. The faster we bring down Sue and Will with the worthless talent those kids have the better. You got it?"

Grace nodded and walked down to the bleachers. All of the skanks will be doing there after school smoke at the bleachers.

* * *

**What'd you think? There will be ALOT more characters on here don't fret. And I need some more Boy oc's. And who's ur fave and worst character, why? Review and Submit!**


End file.
